Pain Of The Love Triangle
by Yin-Yan-Yum-Yum
Summary: Song fic,One shot about Raen and how she feels about Beat Boy and Terra. Rated T for suicide. Song: November Rain. Artist: Guns N Roses. Mosttly BBxRae


OK! I am reading Raven form the Teen Titans song fics at 3:26 in the morning! HAHAHAHA! Serious note , this is a song fic one shot about Raven and her feelings about Beast Boy and she thinks he loves Terra. Inspired by my own thoughts if BB likes Terra or Raven.

The song is November Rain by Gun's 'N Roses.

Why did Terra have to come in to our lives? She caused nothing but pain and suffering, especially for Beast Boy. He loves her, but I thought he had feelings for me. But the way he treated Terra, he loved her. But he did sometimes give me that look in his eyes that saw love, but I could be wrong.

When I look into your eyes

I can see a loved restrained

But darling when I hold you

Don't you know I feel the same

He loves her, even though she's inside rock. I think… I think I want him to love me. Is that why I hated Terra?

Is that why I never trusted her?

Was it just jealously eating me up?

Or was it just my senses that knew she was trouble?

Or could it be I envied her?

She could control her powers in one month when she went away, but I have to meditate everyday to keep mine under control.

Was that the reason?

No, the reason was clear in my head. Beast Boy had feelings for me, but they all disappeared when Terra came along.

Cause nothing lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change

And it's hard to hold a candle

In the cold November rain

We've been through this such a long long time

She was the it girl, with her blond hair and blue eyes she was perfect for Beast Boy. She loved video games, ate as much as she wanted, and all in all, she loved him back. Until Slade came.

Then she turned evil, and all she's been through, and now she's in rock, a statue. She couldn't keep her powers in tact.

Worthless.

No good.

Rotten person.

But somehow I wish she would come back, for BB's sake. He mopes around, clutching his chest mumbling her name.

And after all she did to him.

He still loves her.

Not me.

Just tryin' to kill the pain

But lovers always come and lovers always go

And no one's really sure who's letting' go today

Walking away

Not the creepy, sarcastic, goth girl. Not me, the meditating witch. Not me, the half demon. Not me, the girl who has no one to understand her, and has a horrible prophecy . I'm a no one to him.

I sat up off my bed and went to my dresser and got out a blade which was sharper than a fang of a snake. I moved my way back to my bed.

He loved the rock moving traitor.

Every time I get close, this happens. I get hurt. And then I do what I always do when I'm depressed. I cut.

Never deep though.

If we could take the time to it on the line

I could rest my head

Just knowin' that you were mine

All mine

So if you want to love me

Then darlin don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walking'

In the cold November rain

Until this time. My heart aches. I'm wounded, but not on the outside. If I only could tell him how I feel. But I can't.

He loves Terra.

Not me, not Rachel Raven Roth.

I'm not at all like her, and I will not try to be.

But somewhere in my heart I feel happy if they can find a way to reverse the curse on Terra, so that Beast Boy can smile again.

I don't care if he's with me, when you love someone, all you want is their happiness.

But sadly, my heart couldn't take the view if they did, my heart would shatter again, all over the pieces would spread.

Which is why I won't be around.

He loved me, then he loved her, is that really so hard to get through my mind that I'll never have a chance.

His stupid grin and his deep green eyes that I could lost in like a field., that's what I will miss.

I'm a no one anymore. I don't matter. I lose. I lose again. Now, I'll end my pain.

Do you need some time…on your own

Do you need some time…all alone

Everybody needs some time…on their own

Don't you know you need some time…all alone

I know it's hard to keep an open heart

When friends seem out to harm you

But if you could heel a broken heart

I can't heel this time, the damage is done. I now know how it feels to have the love of you life love someone else.

I'm a coward.

I don't deserve to live

I said some things I can't take back, like all those names I've called everyone.

I hurt, and the pain won't stop. Terra is lucky to have Beast Boy love her so.

I'm nothing but a rock left in the dust.

Wouldn't time be out to charm you

Some times I need some time…on my own

Some times I need some time…all alone

Yes, she is very lucky. Enough hold ups, my heart is weaker by the minute.

Everybody needs some time…on their own

Don't you know you need some time…all alone

I was to stupid to think about working it out before the blade met my heart, my world stopped. I lay dead in my room, where no one came to get me, until three hours later.

They already forgot about me.

And when your fears subside

And shadows still remain, ohm yeahhh

When there's no one left to blame

So never mind the darkness

We still can find a way

Cause nothing lasts forever

Even cold November rain

Beast Boy finally had enough with pounding on her door, and opened it himself. The fist thing her saw was Ravens cold dead lifeless body with a blade stuck in her chest.

Raven was dead.

His Raven was dead.

He ran over to her body and sobbed uncontrollably.

"She's Gone" He choked out. That's when Starfire passed by, and tears too swelled up her eyes.

Don't ya think you need somebody

Don't ya think you need someone.

Everybody needs somebody.

Soon everyone was crying in Ravens room, Beast Boy was still hugging her dead body in his grasp.

"She's gone Beast Boy, we'll put her in a coffin tomorrow." His leader said. His hand was now trying to comfort BB while on his shoulder.

"I- I loved her, more than Terra, AND NOW SHE'S GONE!" He screamed out when everyone evacuated her room, tears still running down their cheeks.

"She's gone, and will terribly missed" He replied before leaving a Beast Boy locked up in her room.

"I know your dead, but -I-I love you" He choked out again.

Then, ignoring the coldness, pressed his lips against hers.

"I will always love you" He whispered before standing up and exiting.

Even in the after life, Raven felt the warm sensation on her lips.

"I love you too" She croaked out, a smile on her lips.

You're not the only one

Beast Boy went in his room and shoved a blade into his heart, before whispering "I love you, and ii shall be joining you soon" He whispered, and together they said, "I love you". Beast Boy was gone and was with Raven, leaving all three of the others doing the same thing.

Now the Teen Titans are together again in Heaven.

You're not the only one.

END


End file.
